victorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asgard
Asgard is a heavenly realm in the Victors Universe that acts as the home of the Norse gods as well as a great many monsters and heroes from Viking mythology (as well as a few beings unique to Asgard, which have not been chronicled in Earth's mythology). Like many heavenly realms Asgard has a great palace, known as Valhalla - it is here Odin brings fallen heroes to dine and exist in splendour with the aid of the Valkyries, though it is always a hero's choice and they may opt for a different afterlife or the "Final Rest" (which only the Great Spirit may grant). However unlike other heavenly realms Asgard has monsters and demons, which frequently war with the gods and heroes - though they are largely contained to the wilderness of Hel, a realm connected to Asgard but acting as the place of torment for evil supernatural beings. Although Hel was designed for housing only evil supernatural beings (such as the Fenris Wolf) it has since become a place where certain demons keep the damned, though these souls can easily be freed of Hel if they ask for aid from the Norse gods (or the Great Spirit - who can free any damned soul at any time, if only they ask). Despite being an afterlife of sorts Asgard is also considered a fully functioning reality in its own right and a great many living heroes (and villains) have entered Asgard and continue to do so via the mystical Rainbow Bridge frequented by both the immortals and mortals of many worlds, this bridge is guarded at all times by Asgard's finest heroes to prevent monsters and giants from escaping to the mortal plane as they did in the ancient past. Asgard is divided into Nine Worlds - Odin has authority over all Worlds, though his influence is strongest in Valhalla: *'Valhalla' (the city of the Norse gods, classed as its own realm due to its status as a place of rest and festivity for the righteous dead) *'Vanaheimr' (the realm of the Vanir - which is a realm of light situated above Midgard but slightly below Valhalla, a place of refuge for immortals and mortals) *'Midgard' (the realm of men - this is where righteous warriors and heroes exist when not feasting in the halls of Valhalla, it also a realm where living mortals reside: having decided to stay in Asgard for varied reasons) *'Svartálfaheimr' (the realm of dwarves, which is situated near Midgard and as a result the two species tend to form close bonds: as beings of the earth their realm is full of mountains and caves) *'Álfheimr' (the realm of elves, due to its close proximity to the realm of ice many elves are cold and prejudice towards other species but the realm itself is akin to a large pine forest in winter) *'Niflheimr' (the realm of ice, inhabited by monsters and barbaric tribes - being far from Valhalla it is the beginning of the "lower-realms" which have strayed from the way of righteousness.) *'Jötunheimr' (the realm of the giants and monsters, situated between the realms of ice and fire it is a volatile place that represents primordial chaos) *'Muspellsheimr' (a realm of fire and chaos, situated near Hel and corrupted by its presence) *'Hel' (an evil and dreaded realm designed to torment evil supernatural beings) Category:Heavenly Realms